Sacrifice
by Kiyoko-kami91
Summary: Jennal hid something from Michael and who is this girl that looks just like her? Why is she so important to save? There are too many questions left unanswered.
1. Intro

Kami: Hey guys I'm at it again and this time it's for supernatural.

Alana: Yea she would not wait for the other story to get reviews before she put this one up…*sigh*..she's an idiot.

Kami: This is why I'm in the process of making a new favorite character. And it's gonna be a guy haha :p

Alana: O_O Like hell I'm gonna let you replace me with a sappy pretty face boy. I order you to stop the process.

Kami: I will not but if you behave and stop calling me mean names I'll keep you as my favorite.

Alana: Fine. ….. …. …. O_o Now what are you up to?

Kami: Oh just finishing Rondale. *scribble scribble* And done.

Rondale: Yo.

Alana: -_- *whips out a shot guns and aims at Rondale.

Kami: *sweatdrop* Alana please don't hurt him I just made him and I like him.

Alana: Which is why I'm gonna kill him. Die you piece of trash!

(Alana chasing Rondale with a gun and Rondale dodging all the bullets.)

Kami: Good thing I gave him combat training skills. Well on with the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Supernatural and all its franchise only the stories I create.**

* * *

**Intro**

Two figures stood at the edge of the hill looking down at the small city below. The night was chilly and the moon shined bright but the mood of the night was anything but relaxing. One of the figures spread out what appeared to be wings. They shook to get comfortable from the stiffness it was feeling. The other figure did the same with their wings. They were what you would called angels and there duty was to protect and look after the human race but at times like these it was hard.

There was a scream in the distance and without hesitation the two angels desended down the hill and made their way toward the sound. It was a sign that darkness had resurfaced. It was only a matter of time before it could be stopped but it was up to them that they get there in time to stop it.

The first angel to land was a man with radiate skin that shone even at this time of night. His wings were a pure white color that reflected his heart, his hair a golden brown color almost like sand from the beach, his eyes a honey color with grey rimmed on the outside. His height was 6'1 and his body was the build of a boxer. His name was Michael, the archangel that was feared by all. The second angel to land had brown skin and eyes like jade. She had figure of a model her legs were longs and arms like a swan. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length with a height of 5'7, her wings were of two colors. On e wings was jet black while the only was white as snow. Her name was Jennal.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the dumb bird and the traitorous hybrid. To what do I owe this confrontation for?"

Standing in front of the two angels was Gardnal. He was a lowly demon who would make deals with humans but never fall through on his half. Gardnal was currently in the body of a man he made a deal with years ago. The body was all he could find at the time but nonetheless he stuck with the poor saps body. The girl he had recently made a deal with came to him asking to save her mother. Natural he did but he made life once again take its course and the girl's mother died in a fire. Now she had to own up. The deal was that her mother be saved in exchanged for her body. Gardnal was one the favored women for their body but this girl was a virgin which made it worth lying to her. It was always his dream to have a virgin but it was a rule that was not to be broken but he did it anyway.

"This is direct order from the father, put the girl down and leave that man's body. Now!" Michael's voice was like lighting striking the earth's surface.

There were times where he would attack first then cleanse nut he was told to give the creature a chance to redeem himself and leave quietly. Michael knew when he was given an order he had to follow it he didn't like to think what would happen if he disobeyed. The father was not one that favored disobedient children. The color in Michael's eyes changed from honey to dark grey and his body shook with rage as he stared at the demon smiling at him. It was disgusting to just look at such filth when he could just destroy it. Then there was a hand on his arm as his eyes changed back to honey and met beautiful jade. If it was not for looking at those eyes he'd had bet he would have lost it. After what seemed like years the eyes contact was broken and Jennal moved forward.

"Stay back, unless you want the girl to die." Gardnal smiled at this when he seen that she had stopped walking forward but what he didn't expect was for her to get on her knees and beg.

"Please let her go. In exchange… you…you can have.." with defeat she put her head down "..me."

All was silent like someone had died already. This is the outcome Gardnal was looking for; if she submitted to him he'd be more powerful than any demon in the world, maybe even powerful then Lucifer himself. Gardnal laughed at the chance he was given he knew Jennal had a soft heart but he never expected her to hand herself over to him like this.

"Fine but just so I know you won't back down from this deal I have to brand you. Just a mark to prove to everyone that you're mine"

"Very well if that is what you wish I will obey."

Michael was standing there watching all this happen but it was nothing he could do. He was told if this happen then his mission was to just get the girl safely form Gardnal but to watch tis sickening deal go through was making him mad...no mad was an understatement, he was pissed beyond belief. How could the council allow this to go through?

"No." came the answer from Michael "I will not let that thing take you form me. I refuse to allow it."

"Please…" came the small voice form Jennal. "This is hard for me too. But I promise to stay strong like you've always taught me. I won't give up and I would stop fighting." With that she got up and moved toward Gardnal to stand by his side. The girl who was finally released ran behind Michael watching the events come to a close. The girl never believed that angels and demons existed until she met Gardnal.

"Good girl. It was high time you joined me and become what you really are. As for you girl, consider this a paid in full debt. As for you Michael you just take care of yourself because I know I'll have fun with this one." Gardnal took the chance to grab Jennal's chin and bring her lips to his in a forced kiss. The sight repulsed Michael but all he could do was watch as the kiss stopped they walked away.

Jennal gave one more glance before she followed step with Gardnal. This gonna be a hard life to live from here on out but things had a way of working things out.

Michael looked at the girl standing behind him. She reminded him of Jennal. They were green but a dull green, one that said she was scared out her mind. The girl looked 15 years of age with light brown skin and jet black hair.

"What is your name child?" His strong voice caused the girl to flinch. But nonetheless she answered.

"A-alana." She responded. "Where did he take that girl?"

Michael looked back to where Jennal had disappeared and looked back at the girl and answered. "I'm sure she will be fine. Let's get you someone else, ok?" He picked the girl up bridal style and began to flap his wings. He made note to erase the girl's memories so she will not recall the event of what happened. The look on Jennal's face before she walked away came to his mind and he wondered what plans did the council had for her and this girl. Something didn't make sense and Michael was going to find out.

* * *

Kami: Owie owie owie. Alana did you have to hit me in the head with the gun.

Alana: Yes because you made my character look weak in the eyes of the public.

Rondale: Kami are you ok? Come I will make it all better. *give Kami a hug*

Alana: That's it. Get off her right now or you die for good.

Rondale: Umm no.

(Gun pointed at his head) Alana: Then die.

Rondale: (Dodges with Kami in his arms and put her in a chair then run from Alana)

Kami: *sigh* This is going to be annoying in the future. Well, review review! And BTW this takes place before the whole Michael and Lucifer battle. And if you want to know why Jennal gave herself to Gardnal like that and why was Gardnal expecting this outcome. If I get enough reviews you guys will find out. Sorry ahead of time for any spelling or grammar errors.

**Preview of next time in "Sacrifice" **

"What do you mean you need our help?" Dean questioned.

"I'm not here to just ask, I'm telling that you need to help me." The girl screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

Kami: Rondale where is Alana, I'm about to start the story.

Rondale: She said she went out for a walk. Something about me being in the way and not giving her a chance. *shrugs*

Kmai: Um ok. Soooo on to the story. I have a problem with the lack of no reviews but you guys seem to be reading the story. I like when my readers put their input into my stories because I do give credit to those who do. Another thing is the reviews help me with if I should go in another direction with the story or should I keep it simple. I also like to do trivia games and see if you can guess why things happen or who that person is *shrugs* stuff like that. I love the reader-writer interaction. So if you guys would please just review. IT'S KILLING ME!

Rondale: Kami calm down they will review, (Stares at audience) won't you? If not I will come and find all of you and make you.

Kami: O_O Rondale dear, that's a little too extreme even for Alana…

Rondale: I would do anything for you. *Grabs Kami's chin and stares into her eyes*

Kami: *pushes rondale and blushes* Oooook. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the plot or charaters of Supernatural. I only write for enjoyment.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There's nothing like taking the day off from the whole killing demons and avoiding angels and dodging the Leviathans. Driving in my baby and feeling the wind through my hair. *chuckle* I sounded like a girl just now. Things were crazy and today was when I forgot that I'm a demon hunter and trying to help save the world.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Caller ID: Sammy

"There better a reason why you're calling me on a nice day Sam!."

"Dean I really think you need to get back here. There's a girl here."

Okay sometimes Sammy needs help when dealing with these types of things. He was never the type to know what to do with a girl. As his big brother I'm here to guild him.

"Sam listen to me and listen to me carefully. The following questions I'm about to ask you I just want you to say yes or no. Is the girl a demon?"

"No."

"Is the girl an angel?"

"No."

"Is she hot?"

"…..Yes. But that's not the point Dean. She said she was sent to us and plus she looks like the girl I told you about that was in that weird dream I had."

Which was weird when he told me. It was where he was standing on a hill watching the earth burn in flames and a girl with green eyes was standing by his side. She was on her knees bowing to him and chanting something. It had to have been more to that because he was screaming in his sleep. Man I tell you Sammy could scream like a girl at times.

"Plus…there is a demon here with the girl."

"Fine, I'm on my way."

*click*

Just great. The one time I want to get away from all the weirdness it always finds a way back to me. This was a life I never wanted but hey it was what faith had in store for me.

* * *

*Back at the motel*

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You are a reincarnation of an angel named Jennal. Years ago she saved you with another angel named Michael. Jennal traded herself to a demon to get you back. Michael erased your memories of that night but somehow you got it back… How is that even possible?"

"Correct." She said quietly. "But the thing is I have wings and one is black while the other is white."

I turned to the chick with red hair and blues eyes. "So what's your part in all this?"

"I act as her protector. I have looked over her until she realized she had powers and summoned me. I am bound to her, body and soul. Also, I owe a favor to Jennal for saving my life many years ago." She responded. The look in her eyes told me there was more to it but I didn't push it. The thing about a demon helping a reincarnated angel was odd but when you live the life I lived you ask questions later about the details.

What was even weirder was that she can somehow read my mind and I can read hers like..

"Now…Sam." She blinked. "Yea I know its weird. Trust me the faster we find out what's going on the sooner I can get back to being normal again."

This girl was like my other half. I felt like I was meant to be with her. She was attractive and there was this pull that I couldn't describe.

"Really Sam!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry. It's just…..I know you feel it too but why do I feel it even more then you?

"I don't know….I mean you are good looking."

"Alright demon killer, you keep your hands off Alana or you lose a limb."

"Sandra please. You said you wouldn't be reckless when we came here."

"It's not my fault he hasn't been laid in a few years and now that he's seen you he looks ready to jump your bones and hump you like a horny rabbit!" Sandra screamed.

At that point Dean came in and stopped and stared at the demon then at Alana.

"Sooooo, which one is the hot chick that Sammy here refuses to get in bed with."

"Arrrgh, that's it. You both are dead!" Sandra yelled as she made a jump toward Dean.

It was like everything was in slow motion and only I was able to see everything down to the last detail. When Sandra went for Dean, Alana held out her hand and Sandra went flying. Next thing I knew Alana was floating in mid-air and her eyes had changed from brown to black. She turned toward me and grabbed my neck. Dean was getting over his shock of what was happening and made a move to help me but Alana stopped him and fling him in another direction with her free hand. Her eyes then turned back to me and they stared straight into my eyes. It was like I was being taken out of my body and floating into the air. Everything around me started to blur and I felt that only Alana and me existed.

"Nooooo." Sandra yelled.

After what seemed like forever Alana's eyes changed to normal and I felt gravity take over me. She had somehow come down from mid-air and was standing in front of me. We were still staring into each other's eyes. It was like a force telling me that if I lost eye contact with her I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Shit this was NOT supposed to happen. Dammit." Sandra yelled. She kept pacing back and forth; once in a while she'd stop and stare at us then go back to pacing.

Dean was just now waking up from being unconscious on the floor. "What the HELL just happened?"

"Umm…I think…in a sense…we bonded." I answered. Somehow the answer to that question was obvious to Alana and me. "That was kind of intense there." She just answered with a smile. Her smile was like rain on a nice summer night. _Wait. Where the hell did that come from?_

_It's ok Sam. That was sweet of you to say._

_Oh…I forgot the whole mind reading thing and thanks. I guess._

_It's fine. _She laughed.

*cough cough* Sandra was giving me death glares. She looked about ready to shred my body to pieces if I didn't move my hand from Alana's arm. Dean was staring at me with shock. I think he couldn't believe I had yet again been put in an odd situation.

"Time to separate you two." Dean and Sandra said at the same time. They looked at each other for a minute and were about to express something when Alana moved to stand behind Sandra and pull her toward the door. I was about to say something when Alana turned and looked at me.

_Don't worry Sam I'll be fine. We have a room down the hall from you guys. _

_Just be careful, ok?_

_I will._

I wanted to believe that but I had to trust her. With that she walked out the door and I was meet with Dean grabbing me by the neck and pinning me to the wall. The look in his eyes told me he was pissed about the whole thing and he wanted answers on how to fix it. To truth was I didn't know how to fix it and honestly I didn't want it fixed.

"Dean, listen to me. I wish I could explain exactly what's going on but I'm still trying to understand it myself. So I need you to claim down and let go of me."

It took him a few seconds to calm down and let go of me. He turned and walked to his bed and flopped on to it with his face buried into the pillow. I turned and walked toward the bathroom to take a shower and let Dean collect his thoughts before we discussed any further on the matter. Truth was whatever just happened I felt that it was perfectly normal but I also felt some surge of power from just being around her. It was the type of power that felt wrong to have but felt good almost pleasurable.

_Dean! Help me!_

Alana?

* * *

Sammy was in the bathroom and I was in the bed trying to suffocate myself.

"You know there are better ways to kill yourself Dean." I knew that voice and it was times like this he would show up when he knew something about the problems Sam and I go though.

"What is it Cast? And you better have a good answer to why what ever happened earlier happened."

"There is an answer but I don't think you're going to like it, in fact I know you're not going to like. One might say after hearing what I'm about to tell you will make you want to kill the girl."

I jumped up and turned to stare at Cast like he was crazy. (Which is an understatement when it comes to him.) What could he possibly tell me that would make me want to kill her? The girl looked about as harmless and far from a killer but from what I witnessed earlier I might have to reconsider what she's capable of.

"That girl is, as you know, a reincarnation of an angel named Jennal."

"And just who the hell is this Jennal?"

"She is one of the first and only creations that was born both demon and angel but appears in the form of a human. Unlike angels and demons, which are created, she was born human with the traits of a demon and angel. Lucifer fell in love with her but Jennal had feelings for Michael. When Lucifer knew he could not change how she felt for Michael he went and stole one of her feathers and created a doppelganger of Jennal. Michael never knew of the doppelganger but Jennal did. The council also found out and sent for the girl to be killed but they kept the existence of her soul a secret."

"And how did you find out all this information Cast?"

"Jennal told me herself centuries ago when I found her holding the girl's body. She told me that she felt the girl was her child and she failed to protect it."

"So why would I need to kill the girl now."

"If her and Sam were to take their infatuation with each other any further than the result will be the end of the world. Sam is Lucifer's vessel which makes it now possible for him to be taken over and Lucifer to have Alana all-in-one."

"So you're saying that there is a chance Sam's body can be taken over by Lucifer because of her."

"Yes. She is the key to him getting what he wants, and Dean you need to wake up and find Sam now."

"Cast what you talking about Sam is in the—" I got up went to open the bathroom door but it was locked.

"Dean you're asleep you need to wake up, and another thing Lucifer and Michael have escaped from the cage." Cast touched my shoulder and I felt like my body was slammed against something hard.

I woke panting with sweat and looked around the empty room. The lights were on but the bathroom door was wide open. I got up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom, but before I could look inside there was a frantic knock on the door. I was looking at my gun on the table until I heard "Dean it's me open the door." I knew that voice. I opened the door and there was Sandra looking like she had run a marathon.

"She's gone missing."

**To be continued…**

* * *

Kami: That was ok I guess. I think I could have done better with the plot on this chapter. Tomorrow's another day at least.

Alana: Hey I'm back. (Kami jumps on Alana and hugs her like crazy)

Kami: *pouty face* Where were you? How dare you leave without telling me where you went?

Rondale: But Kami I told you she went for a walk.

Kami: That's not the point. She left me. I thought you were never coming back.

Alana: I'm sorry but the new Sailor Moon mangas came back to America and I know how much you like Sailor Moon so I went out to buy you volume 1.

Kami: *teary eyes* Awww Alana. *kiss on cheek* That was sweet of you . Thank you thank you thank you thank you!

Alana: *blushes* You're welcome.

Kami: *Walks away with manga in hand* I'm so happy. Oh and as for you readers please review. I can't wait for AnimeNext in 2 weeks and I'm cos playing Sailor Jupiter. _**Oh Yeah!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**The following sideshow scene takes place in Kami's bedroom. **

Rondale: Kami my love I could die without you in my arms.

Kami: Oh Rondale my love you speak such sweet sorrow to me. Kiss me.

Alana: I don't think so! *Kicks open the door*

Kami: Alana What the hell are you doing?

Alana: I think…but you were….and he said…then you arggh! *Walks away*

Kami: She has the wildest imagination. Now back to practicing the script mister.

Rondale: Do I really have too.

Kami: Yes. Besides you're female co-star will be a guy.

Rondale: But I wish for Kami to did it…so I may kiss her lips and steal her heart.

Kami: *Looks toward the door and sees Alana peeking around the side of the bedroom door* I already have my heart stolen by someone.

Alana: *Blush* (Runs up to Kami and hugs her tightly)

Rondale: Cute. Kami will no longer do disclaimers. You ppl know what she owns and does not own. Enjoy story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Who went missing?"

"Alana!" She practically screamed it at me. "They came and there was fighting then your BROTHER showed up and ran off with Alana. The last thing I remember was those bastards following them then I blacked out. When I came to everyone was gone and this was left behind." She handed me a necklace that was shaped like a wing. "It's Alana's. It was the one thing she was given when her grandmother died. She never let go of this it was all she had left that reminded her of the woman that cared for her."

"Wait. Who is 'they' that came?"

"Michael and Lucifer."

"So Cast was right they did escape from the cage."

"Who the hell is Cast?"

"No one..um which way did they go?"

She raised her hand and pointed out the door "They went into the woods. I get the feeling Sam knew she was in trouble and came to help her but the weird part was Sam had powers."

I stared at her like she had lost her mind or did she hit her head harder then I thought.

"Dean trust me, as much as I don't want to believe Sam has demon abilities, I know what I saw."

Why was this happening? Where was Sam? How did Lucifer and Michael escape from the cage? Why did I see Cast in a dream? This shit just didn't make any sense. One thing was for sure I was caught in the middle of it all.

"Ow." There was a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see that Sandra had stabbed me with a dagger.

"So sorry Dean but this is something I can't have you messing up for me. Don't worry my father will get what's coming to him. As for me, I have set the plans in motion."

"Who are you?"

"The name is Gardnal. Funny thing about having the powers of both an angel and a demon, you can become a shape shifter and many other things. The power is great beyond human understanding."

He walked away as my vision started to fade. His footsteps stopped at the door and before I was claimed by the unconscious world, he made a comment. "By the way Dean, I'm surprised you have no clue what is to come. It's almost like the answer was always in front of you. Sam was always the last piece of the puzzle. That demon that met your mother years ago….was me." Every thing went dark after that and I couldn't hear anything else but a distant laugh.

* * *

"Sam, where are you taking me?" He never answered me. We had walked into the woods after that fight back at the motel. Somehow I called out to Sam and he heard me but the scary part was that his eyes were red and his energy wasn't human, in fact it was more like he had transformed into a demon. The way he fought back there was strange.

"Sam, please tell me where we are going." He just kept walking.

We came to a clearing and he turned around and kissed me. The kiss felt like it was needed, hungry, and …sexy. For some reason unknown to man I wanted more of Sam. No scratch that I needed him.

The kissed stopped when it was clear both of us needed air to breathe. Sam's eyes had returned to their natural forest green color but something was still off about the way he looked at me. He tried to capture my lips in another kiss but I pulled away and started to back away from him. My back was pressed up against a tree behind me.

"Alana, what's wrong?" Sam said reaching out his hand to me.

"You're not Sam! Who are you and what have you done with him?"

The wannabe Sam frowned at my words. "That's no way to talk to your true master." A dark cloud surrounded the figure and when it disappeared a man with sandy blond hair and green eyes was revealed. He was about to grab my arm but I made a run for it, I didn't get too far before I was pinned to the ground. I tried fighting my attacker but he proved to be stronger than me and I was flipped over on my back.

"Alana way are you acting like this? Do you not remember who I am?"

I continued my effort to get away from him but his grip only got tighter on both my wrist.

"Listen to me, you have to remember who I am and who you are. You are Alana servant to me, Lucifer, your master and lover." His voice was softer this time. "Look me in my eyes and remember who you are."

I stopped my fighting and debated if I should take the chance to kick him between the legs and make a run for it or listen to what he has to say.

I felt lips lightly pressed against my ear. "It's best if you go with the second option, love."

I turned my head and looked into green eyes that stared at me with love in them. They reminded me of something but I couldn't tell what. "Wait. How is it that YOU can read my mind?"

"Well dear, like Sam I can read your mind but I've blocked off my mind so no one else can read it." He let go of wrist and lifted himself up. "I don't want to hurt you Alana, that was never my intention but you belong with me. You were taken from me centuries ago, now I have come to take you back."

"Why did you wait until now to come back for me?" I was curious of how he felt so familiar.

"That feeling you have is bringing you one step closer to getting your memories back, and to answer your question. You were taken from me then your soul was hidden or concealed by powerful spells. Spells that even I could not bypass." He turned toward the moon that was shining bright tonight. "I thought had forever lost you until now."

His face was amazing in the moonlight. It gave him a glow that was far beyond gorgeous. When he turned my way and smiled I knew he had read my mind. Out of embarrassment I turned and looked the other way. I felt a hand brush my hair behind my ear, I turned to stare into forest green eyes and before I knew it my lips connected with his and we shared a passionate kiss.

The kiss was amazing; it felt like I was being wrapped in warm covers from the cold night. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It was almost intoxicating that I couldn't bring myself to stop. Then out of nowhere a pain shot up my back and I felt as though I was burning on the inside. The kiss ended and I was on the ground curled up looking up at Lucifer with pleading eyes.

"Now you will remember everything." He bent down and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "My sweet dear Alana."

My vision was blurring and the next thing I knew the pain became too great that I passed out.

I felt my body being carried somewhere but my senses were not yet working. I heard talking and yelling. My body was in someone's arms. I was finally put on something soft, it felt like bed. The person that must have been carrying me was now whispering something in my ear but I couldn't make out what the person was saying.

"..ana. Alana wake up. Alana can you hear me?"

That voice sounded so familiar to me. I found the energy to open my eyes. Everything was burry at first but it began to clear up a few seconds later. I sat up and rubbed my head which was developing a slight headache. "Where am I Luke?"

"I'm glad you're awake."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not too long. How is your memory?"

"What do you mean? Did I hit my head or something?"

He shrugged. "Something like that. You called me Luke?" He smiled.

"Yes silly. What else would I call you?" He suddenly got sad and he was quiet. "Luke there's something you're not telling me. What's wrong?"

I grabbed his face so that his forest green could meet my jade eyes. His eyes locked on to mine and without warning his lips connected to mines in an urgent kiss. The kiss was broken leaving us both panting. "Promise to never leave me again?"

"Again? Luke what are you talking about?"

"Promise!" He shouted

"Ok ok." I sighed. "I promise."

* * *

I walked through the woods feeling the distress of Alana. She was scared on minute then she was calm. It was like she knew what was going on and she wasn't afraid anymore. Then when I tried to reach out to her through the mind link I would end up getting a headache. Nothing made sense anymore. I was in the bathroom one minute until I heard her call out to me and suddenly I was at her hotel door. When I opened it I seen the room trashed and Sandra on the ground with blood all over. At first I panicked because I thought it was Alana's blood but I seen Sandra wounded from fighting. There was motion in the woods to my right. I took my knife out to get ready for a fight. Out of a shadow Sandra appeared in front of me.

"Were you really planning to try and kill me?"

"Sorry. Any luck finding her?"

"None. I've searched and searched. It's like she disappeared but the strange part is I can't contact her. I feel like something is blocking me, making sure she can't be found." She looked out at an opening to the left of me. "That's the last place she was at but something's off. Her tracks end there like they vanished into thin air."

"Let's go check it out." We walked over to the clearing and instantly stepping out in the open my head throbbed. I was on my knees screaming out in pain. Sandra was saying something to me but I could barely hear her over my screaming. I started to see pictures of Lucifer and Alana together then Alana on the floor in a pool of blood and Lucifer staring at her lifeless. He looked up as if he was looking at me. I felt his anger, anger toward me like it was my fault she was dead. In the instant everything went blank and all was silent.

"Sam!" I heard some one calling my name. "Sam! Wake hell up damn you!"

Smack!

"Ow, what the…Sandra did you really have to hit me."

"Next time wake up and don't ignore me." She glared at me.

I rubbed my head because it felt like something hard hit me. "What happened?" We were in the clearing of the woods and the sun was just rising over the treetops.

"When we came to the clearing you were on your knees screaming in pain. You were shouting things and your nose was bleeding too."

I touched the base of my nose to find dried blood on my hands. I looked down and spotted more on my shirt.

"Sam why were you screaming out Alana's name? Did you have like some type of vision about her?"

"To be honest I barely remember what I saw." And I don't think I want to remember. That image of her body lying lifeless on the ground was to much to witness. I looked over to Sandra who was rising up on her feet slowly and smelling the air and her eyes were closed. When opened them she turned to me.

"Dean is in trouble."

No. Dean.

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

Rondale: Currently Kami and Alana are doing somethings in her room so I will do the closing with my twin brother. Ronald come here.

Ronald: Yes. What is it brother?

Rondale: I want you to meet Kami's readers.

Ronald: Why is the so little?

Rondale: I am still working on that for her.

Ronald: Then it's decided I will help with getting more readers. **If I have to use force so be it!**

R&R: This is an order review and pass the story along or_** else!**_ Bye now.


End file.
